Desire
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Who says good deeds aren't rewarded?
1. Chapter 1

Well, well, well. Here we are again, me and The Confused One! LOL. This story came to us just before Thanksgiving, and we had a lot of fun writing it. This first chapter is somewhere in the T area, cause of Carolyn's dirty mouth. LOL. But the second chapter will definitely be amped up to M. Why? Who knows? LOL. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

CICICICICICICICICICICICI

Carolyn Barek never cared for Saturday nights. In a bar near home, drinking alone, it only reminded her of how lonely she was. And even though she wasn't into picking up guys, the handful of times she did, it was incredibly shallow and meaningless. Just a physical release from the stress of work and her own buried desire for her partner. She downed another whiskey before finally deciding to call it a night.

The bartender eyed her. "Carolyn you can't drive."

She stared at him, then sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine..." Digging out her phone, she called the number of a friend she could count on to pick her up, and not judge her.

Muting the TV, Bobby reached over and grabbed the phone. He answered it, "Hello..."

She grinned. "Hey, Bobby."

Bobby smiled softly. He relaxed a little. "Hi, Carolyn..."

"I'm a little bit drunk and the bartender took my keys." She glared at the bartender, who shrugged. "Can you drive me home?"

Bobby glanced at the clock. He grabbed his keys and wallet. "Sure. Just tell me where you are."

"I'm at Maloney's, a couple blocks from my place." She raised her glass and tipped it back, searching for another drop.

Bobby nodded. "Okay. I'll be right there." He hung up and hurried out of the house.

She closed the phone and gave the bartender a look. "He's coming. Gimmie my keys."

"Not until he gets here."

She grumbled and ordered another drink.

Coming in a few minutes later, Bobby made his way to the bar. Seeing Carolyn, he relaxed a little. She still had a drink in her hand. He teased, "Haven't you had enough?"

She snorted. "Nope. But Josh here says I have."

Bobby looked at Josh. "Thank you. I have her from here. I promise."

He nodded and handed Bobby her car keys as she slid off of the stool. "Get her home safe."

Bobby nodded. "Of course." He looked at Carolyn. "I think you've had enough as well. Let's go, Barek."

She waved a hand and groused as he led her out and to the car. "Eames drinks more than me." Bobby shook his head. "Yeah, well, right now I'm worried about you."

She laughed and got in the car. "Ya know, she also gets out more," she said cryptically.

Bobby frowned. "Is... she seeing someone?"

That made her laugh more. "Nope. She s hung up on someone."

Bobby sighed softly. "Right..." He nodded. "He doesn't feel the same way?"

"You tell me, Goren."

Bobby furrowed his brow in confusion. "Who is she hung up on, Barek?"

"You, dumbass!"

Bobby's eyes widened. "There's no way."

"Way!"

Bobby shook his head. "Carolyn, you're drunk." He was sure she didn't even know what she was saying.

"Maybe but Alex wants to fuck you."

She thought for a moment.

"And physically," she finally added.

Bobby let out a breath. It was almost too good to be true. "I... Thank you, Carolyn..."

"Why are you thanking me?" She fumbled with her seatbelt. "I thought you knew!"

Bobby shook his head. "I had no idea." He would have said something.

"Then you're an idiot. Didya know that she wants a son with you?"

Bobby's eyes widened. "I didn't even know she had feelings for me, much less anything about children."

"Yup." Carolyn looked proud of herself. "And she only wants kids with you."

Bobby shook his head. This was not happening. "This is something you...two talk about?"

"Uh huh. We're women, dumbass." She leaned closer. "But it's a secret. Shh... She doesn't want you to know, cause you don't feel the same."

Stunned, Bobby swallowed hard. "I...do feel the same way." He had to talk to her.

She suddenly dissolved into giggles. "Idiots!"

Bobby shook his head. "We're not idiots."

"Yes, you are! You both love each other, and everyone else knew it but you!" She snorted.

The beginning of a smile spread on Bobby's face. "Apparently." He was relieved they were almost at Carolyn's.

She yawned deeply. "Mm... Thanks for doing this, Bobby."

Bobby nodded. "It's not a problem. We're almost there."

She pouted. "I wish Mike would take care of me..."

Bobby frowned. "Then why didn't you call him?"

She sighed. "Cause I'm drunk, and I might've told him that I love him!"

Bobby's shook his head. "And we couldn't have that."

"Course not." She looked happy when they reached her apartment building. "Home!"

Bobby parked. "Yes, we're home."

She grinned at him and pushed her door open.

Getting out, Bobby met her around the car. "Do you need some help?"

grinned at him as they headed inside. "I m good..."

Bobby nodded. "Okay..." He followed to the door and pulled her keys out. "I have your keys here."

She reached for the keys, then laughed when she missed.

Bobby shook his head. "I've got it." He unlocked the door and opened it for her. "Here we go... Let's get you to your room and in bed."

"But I'm not tired!" She headed into the kitchen. "I think I've got the stuff for a screwdriver around here somewhere..."

Bobby shook his head. "No. No, we're not having screwdrivers. We're going to go lay down."

She raised an eyebrow. "Goren, I like you, but I'm not sleeping with you, pal."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "That's good because I don't want to sleep with you either. But you are going to lay down." He started to lead her towards the bedroom again.

She sighed and followed along, shuffling her feet. "Good. I wanna sleep with Mike."

Bobby nodded. "That's good, because I want to sleep with Alex. Now go ahead and lay down."

She collapsed onto the mattress and buried her face in a pillow, mumbling something incoherent.

Bobby nodded. "Let's get you turned on your side..."

She groaned and obediently turned onto her side.

Satisfied, Bobby explained, "I'm going to go call Mike now. Go ahead and sleep."

She sighed dreamily. "Mike..."

Bobby shook his head and left the room. Pulling his phone out, Bobby called Mike. He sighed when he heard his raspy voice answer. "Mike, it's me. Whatever you're doing, you might want to stop and come over to Carolyn's. She's drunk, and she needs someone to stay with you. She wants you."

Mike sat up. "She does?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, she does."

Mike frowned. "Then why didn't she call me?"

Bobby shook his head. "I...don't know. Mike, I can't stay. You need to come over. Please..." He had to get to Alex.

Mike sighed heavily. "Okay. Okay. I'll be right there."

Relieved, Bobby nodded. "Good." He hung up. Checking on Carolyn again, he was glad to see that she was asleep. He impatiently sat down on the couch to wait. Flipping through channels, Bobby jumped up when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he smiled at Mike. "Hey." He handed him Carolyn's keys. "Here are her keys, and I'm going to take off. I'll see you two at work tomorrow."

Mike raised his eyebrows. "Where's the fire, man?"

Bobby shook his head. "There is no fire." He gave Mike a smile. "I'll tell you about it later. She's been out for a while now, but you might want to go check on her." He left the apartment.

Mike sighed and locked the door behind Bobby. He moved through the apartment and stopped at Carolyn's door. Slipping in, he moved to the bed to check on her. He brushed some hair out of her face and sighed. Satisfied that she was okay, he left the room and took Bobby's place on the couch.

Going straight to Alex's, Bobby was refusing to let himself chicken out. He had to do this. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and moved to Alex's front door. He knocked softly and fidgeted as he waited.

TBC...

A/N: Don't shoot us for the cliffie! LOL. Thanks for reading, and please leave us a little review!


	2. Let It Be

Woo hoo, chapter two! Lots of smut and goodies! And the rating for this chapter has been bumped up to M. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

BAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMC

Fresh out of a hot shower and still damp, Alex frowned when she heard an impatient knock at the door. "Damn it..." She quickly went to the door and unlocked it, then opened it. "Bobby...?"

Bobby's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight. He shook his head and tried to focus. "Uh... Yeah, I'm sorry. I just... I had to come by. We need to talk."

She frowned, suddenly worried as she ushered him in. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry... We just need to talk."

"Okay... Do you want something to drink?" She stepped into the kitchen.

Following her in, Bobby closed the door behind him. "Uh... Maybe some water..."

She grabbed him a bottle of water and a glass of juice for herself. "What's up?"

Taking the water, Bobby swallowed hard. Opening it, he met her eyes. "I... We need to talk about us..."

"What... about us?"

Bobby sighed softly and took a drink of the water. "Carolyn...called me tonight. She was drunk and needed a ride home. After...I picked her up, she told me some things..."

Her heart started to race, but she retained a calm facade. "What?"

Bobby met her eyes. "About...how you feel...about me?" He needed to know it was true.

"Wh-What did she say...?"

Bobby searched her eyes for any clues. "That...you're in love with me...among other things."

The color completely drained from her face, and several seconds passed before she spoke. "What if... they're true?"

Bobby's eyes widened. "Oh God, Alex..." He was in shock.

She paused, nervous. "Are you okay...?"

Bobby swallowed hard. He took a swig of his water. "Yeah... Yeah, I am. I'm just... I didn't think you could feel that way about me..."

"I do."

Bobby stepped closer to her. "I feel the same way. I love you...very much."

She took a step in his direction. "And I love you..."

Reaching up, Bobby placed his hand to her cheek. "Thank God...." He kissed her softly.

She was surprised, but happily leaned into the kiss and wound her arms around his neck.

Bobby groaned softly as the kiss ended. Pulling her closer, he kissed her neck. "God, I want you, Alex."

She nodded, gently smoothing his hair back. "I just... I love you."

Bobby nodded. "And I love you." He kissed her again and stroked her back.

She snuggled deeper into his arms and laughed softly as she held him.

Running his hand through her hair, Bobby smiled. "God, Alex..." He never thought he'd get to be this close to her. Picking her up, he sat up on the counter and kissed her again, deeply, letting his fingers run under her shirt again.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against his, amused to be eye level with him.

Bobby stroked her soft cheek again. He searched her eyes. "I've wanted this for so long..." His gentle fingers ran slowly along her spine.

She pulled away completely for a second when he reached for the edge of her shirt. "Wait..."

Bobby stopped short. He looked up and met her eyes again. "Sorry..." He pulled his hand away.

She shook her head immediately. "No... No... I want protection," she whispered before kissing him again.

Bobby took a shaky breath. He nodded, suddenly snapping back to reality. "Right..." Nodding, he met her eyes. "I...have something..." He grabbed his wallet and pulled a condom out.

She watched him and laughed. "Get laid a lot?" she teased.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. He shook his head. He started rambling, "No... No. I just... I keep it. Habit. I haven't used one in...a long time."

She pulled him back to her and wrapped her legs around him. She didn't bother telling him that he wouldn't need them for much longer, if she got on birth control.

Groaning, Bobby murmured an apology. He pulled her shirt off before kissing her chest. "You are so, so gorgeous."

She smirked. "I bet you tell every woman that," she snarked, reaching down to play with the zipper of his pants.

Bobby looked up and met her eyes. He gently took her hand and moved it from his zipper without looking down. "No, I don't... Just you."

"Then get your pants off." She leaned forward and playfully nipped at his neck.

Bobby smiled at this. He pulled back and kissed her. "I love you." He unzipped his pants.

"Love you, too." Trembling slightly, she reached down and fought with her own shorts.

Bobby kissed her softly and pulled her shorts down for her. He ran his fingers along her nipples.

The feel of his roughened fingertips made her whimper and close her eyes. "Oh, God..."

Bobby leaned forward and took one nipple in his mouth. He let his free hand slide up her thigh. It was just making him harder to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He wanted her desperately.

She arched into him, trying to pull him closer to her. She was going insane being this close to him and not having him inside of her.

Bobby smiled. He trailed kisses up her chest. "What...do you want, Alex? What do you want from me?"

She gasped softly, annoyed. "I want you to fuck me," she growled.

Bobby smiled. He pulled her closer and positioned himself at her entrance. "That's good." He kissed her hard.

As she pulled back, she glanced down at his hardened member and smirked. Then she looked at him with a malicious smile. "Nice."

Bobby grinned. "You like?" He kissed her neck as he slid the condom on, then slowly began to slide himself into her.

"Fuck..." she groaned, shifting to accommodate him better.

Bobby moaned softly. "God, Alex..." She felt so good. He started to slowly move inside of her.

She buried her face in his neck and shivered as he moved deeper into her. "Yes..."

Kissing her shoulder, Bobby groaned again. "Fuck, Alex!" He began to move faster.

She brought her hands up and raked her nails over his back, nearly drawing blood.

Crying out from the pain, Bobby just moved faster and deeper inside of her. "Oh God, Alex!"

She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her legs tightening around him in an effort to bring him deeper into herself.

Moving deeper and faster into her, Bobby let one of his hands slid down to her ass. "God, I never want to stop..." He felt it beginning to build.

She nodded, breathing erratically. He filled her so much, and he fit so perfectly in her arms that she never wanted to let him go.

Bobby was breathing heavily. He continued moving deeper and faster inside of her. "I'm so close..."

Alex nodded, breathlessly encouraging him to move faster as she approached her own release.

Bobby buried his face in her neck as he moved inside her. "God, Alex..." he couldn't get enough.

Suddenly she tightened around him, crying out his name as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

Bobby cried out Alex's name as he released inside. He continued till he was spent.

When she came back down, Alex snuggled closer to her partner and sighed happily

Bobby closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled, kissing his chest. "Love you, too."

Bobby took a shaky breath. "I never thought... I didn't know."

"I do." She yawned deeply. "Maybe... we should go in my room..."

Bobby nodded in agreement. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down. Getting on the bed with her, he kissed her. "How is that?"

She sighed dreamily. "Are you sure this is real...?"

Bobby nodded happily. He smiled brightly. "Yeah, it's real." He couldn't believe it either.

She let him pull her pliant body to his chest. "You're very comfortable."

Bobby kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you think so..."

She was quiet for several minutes. "I never... thought you'd hold me like this..."

Bobby took a shaky breath. "I...never thought I'd be able to hold you like this..."

"I always wanted it."

Bobby nodded. He ran his fingers along her arm. "From the moment we met..."

She snuggled deeper into his arms. "There's always been... something there."

Bobby agreed, "Exactly. I just...knew...there was something special, that you would be different than the rests. There was a connection."

"We just... fit."

Bobby nodded. "Yes, we do." He kissed her again.

She sighed contently. "Bobby...?"

He paused stroking her back and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"I don't want you to go. Stay the night. Please?" Her voice held a slight tremor.

Bobby nodded. He reached out and touched her cheek. "Of course I will. I want to stay."

Her entire body relaxed into his. "Really?"

Bobby nodded again. "Really. I promise."

"And if I fall asleep...?"

Bobby smiled. "Then I'll be right here. I'll go to sleep with you."

She sighed dreamily. "I'll have to take Carolyn to a thank you dinner."

Bobby grinned. "We both will." He hugged her tighter.

She buried her face in his chest. "I love you..."

Bobby closed his eyes and held her tight. "I love you, too."

Yawning, she rubbed his back slowly until she faded into sleep.

The next morning, Carolyn growled softly as she adjusted her dark sunglasses in the squadroom. Why did _all_ the lights have to be so damn bright? She grumbled to herself and slowly opened a file.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex whistled as she walked into the squadroom. She was over the moon with happiness and the entire world seemed to know.

Carolyn glared at the blond woman. Stupid morning person.

Bobby walked in a couple minutes after Alex. He happily made his way to Alex. "Morning." He grinned at her.

She grinned back at him and had to resist kissing him. "Morning yourself, Goren."

"Oh, just shut up," Carolyn muttered.

Alex glanced over at her, then winked at Bobby before she went to Mike and Carolyn's desks.

The brunette woman looked up, then resumed staring blankly at her file.

Leaning over, Alex grinned maliciously as she whispered, "Thanks for what you did, Carolyn."

Carolyn grunted softly. "Welcome."

"Now I'm going to return the favor." Alex looked at Mike. "Logan, Barek is in love with you."

Mike pulled the file from his face and put it on his desk. "What?" In shock, he looked from Alex to Carolyn.

Carolyn stared at Alex in stunned disbelief. "What the hell did you do, Eames?"

Alex grinned widely. "Same thing you did to me." She pulled back and smiled at Mike. "Carolyn has been in love with you since the Tarkman shooting. At least, that's what she told me."

Mike could only hope. He looked at Carolyn. "Really?"

She put her head down in her arms and groaned.

Mike swallowed hard. "Carolyn, we need to go somewhere and talk..."

She mumbled into her arms and whined.

Alex smiled broadly. "Well, my work here is done."

Mike grabbed his keys and looked at Carolyn. "Come on. Let's go."

Watching Alex return, Bobby smirked. "What did you do?"

"I just paid Carolyn back."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "For...last night?"

She nodded. "I told Mike that Carolyn loves him."

Bobby's eyes widened. "Eames!"

She shrugged. "Hey, she did it first."

Bobby nodded slowly. "That's true..." He gave her a small smile.

She turned her head and watched Mike usher Carolyn out of the squadroom. "They deserve to be happy, too."

Bobby was watching them as well. He nodded. "Yes, they do." He gave her another smile and passed her a file.

She laughed as she took the file. She would probably get shot later, but it was worth it.

The End!

A/N: Well, there ya go. Lots of smutty goodness. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
